


It starts with a kiss

by Melusine11



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breathplay, Deepthroating, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Probably OOC a bit but whatever its smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: She takes his hand. Kylo is too stupefied by the fact that she’s chosen to stay, chosen him than to argue with any of her demands. His mother and her band of renegadesAnd soon they’re treating together and negotiating and somewhere along the way he spends time alone with his mother. It’s awkward and there are tears and it isn’t okay, but it’s a start. He never really gets around to giving Poe a proper apology for tearing into his mind, but he hasn’t killed him for his overt flirting with Rey during meetings, a blatant attempt to get a reaction out of Kylo, and he figures that’s almost the same thing.





	It starts with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Combining days 12, 18, 21, and 22 for the ultimate kinkfest that almost didn't happen because they tried to be soft rulers of the galaxy.
> 
> Anyway, I feel like this should go without saying, but in case you like to live on the edge, don't fuck around with breathplay if you don't know what you're doing. It's not really for the faint of heart and I take some force magic liberties with it here (though I could have taken more - another time)
> 
> This is unbeta'd because it's 2 hours until November 1st and I just finished it. So, major spelling mistakes - yes, let me know, anything else, I'll be getting it taken care of soon.

She takes his hand. Kylo is too stupefied by the fact that she’s chosen to stay, chosen _him_ than to argue with any of her demands. His mother and her band of renegades

And soon they’re treating together and negotiating and somewhere along the way he spends time alone with his mother. It’s awkward and there are tears and it isn’t okay, but it’s a start. He never really gets around to giving Poe a proper apology for tearing into his mind, but he hasn’t killed him for his overt flirting with Rey during meetings, a blatant attempt to get a reaction out of Kylo, and he figures that’s almost the same thing.

It starts with a kiss. Gentle, slow, learning. He doesn’t know where to touch her, how to touch her, so he touches her everywhere he can reach. She lets him. His hand comes up around her neck, thumb beneath her chin, tilting her head upwards, then relaxes down around the column of it when she’s where he wants her. Rey makes a low noise and presses further into his hand. He pulls away, takes a breath and then another, admiring the sight of her pale flesh surrounded by the black leather of his glove.

Her eyes flutter open, a small moue of disappointment forming on her lips as the loss of his kiss. Her eyes are dark and hungry.

His fingers flex and her eyes close and she makes the noise again. “This,” he starts, “this is okay?”

“Kiss me again,” she sighs, hands reaching for him, pulling him back to her. And who is he to deny her what she wants.

She dresses down Hux one afternoon when he makes a vague comment about another Starkiller. He doesn’t apologize until she brings him to his knees with the force. Kylo watches it all play out, smirk curling the left corner of his mouth upwards. Rey debates with foreign dignitaries and negotiates trades as she settles further into her role beside him. She lacks finesse on this battlefield, but she watches, she learns.

She’s so brave, so strong, his Rey. Perhaps that’s why he loves it, knowing who she is, what she is while she’s on her knees before him.

The first time her nimble fingers had unfastened his belt and reached into his pants to wrap her hand around his hard cock his knees had buckled and he had to push her away until he could sit. Rey followed, bright-eyed and eager, stepping into the space between his thighs and sinking down.

“Oh,” she gasped, when she finally pulled him free, baring him to her gaze.

He let her take her time. Hands grasping the arms of the chair so tightly he felt them crack beneath his grip. She peppered gentle kisses everywhere, nuzzled her nose into his pubic hair and inhaled before smiling up at him. She wrapped both of her hands around his cock moved gently up and down until precum was oozing from his slit. 

“Can I?” She had asked, tilting his cock towards her mouth. He couldn’t find the words, barely able to nod before her pink tongue was darting out, lapping at his head, and angry red already. She had hummed then and wrapped her lips carefully around the tip of him.

He always knew he was well endowed, had figured it out after a few explicit holo vids where he noted he was bigger than the actor, but to have visceral proof- the way Rey’s lips were stretched around him already - it was enough to make him come. A garbled, gasping noise is the only warning he provided before releasing down her throat.

They learn one another. Rey finds ways to give pleasure, take him to the brink before halting everything. He loves it. She loves it when he discovers he can do the same for her. 

Sparring sessions become nothing more than foreplay, much to the displeasure of his Knights. Most of the time they make it back to their quarters, but not always. He loves the little sounds she makes, gasping moans, right in his ear when he’s holding her close, right before he body clenches around him and she shouts his name. He loves the look in her eyes right after, the smile she gives him. He loves her.

She’s waiting for him, an expanse of bare skin on display only obscured by one of his cloaks draped over her shoulders. “I got cold,” she explains, smiling at him, stalking forward to help him undress. She lets it fall from her as his hands begin to touch. She follows it down, gets him out of his pants and licks the underside of his hardening shaft. “Please,” she whispers, breath hot against his length. Kylo sucks in a breath as her hands circle around his thighs and she asks again.

“Okay,” he tells her, stroking a hand over her hair. “Yes.”

Her mouth opens and she takes him in. Slow, always slow. He can feel the way her tongue flexes against the base of his glans. He gives her a few more moments to do as she will before his hand shifts, gripping her hair. 

“You’re doing so good,” he tells her, watches as she looks up at him, “but you can do better, can’t you?” He can feel her try to pull off of him, but he holds her there, flexes his hips slightly so he slides further into her mouth. “I asked you a question.”

He can feel her attempt to nod and he arches a brow. It doesn’t take her long to become a mess, saliva running down her chin as she works. She hesitates and he reaches down with his other hand, thumb running over her cheek and through the mess of her spit. “Don’t stop now,” he tells her, tone gentler than it probably should be. “Do you need a break?” he asks when she doesn’t move. A quick shake of her head and she shifts on her knees. 

“Show me how much you can take.”

Rey presses forward after another moment and Kylo groans. He doesn’t mean to buck into her, but he can’t help it. Rey gags around his cock as he hits the back of her throat, almost bottoming out, and he moves to pull out, but her fingertips dig into the backs of his thighs and hold him in place. Tears are forming in the corners of her eyes and he adjusts his grip in her air and pulls her off of him. A long string of saliva connects them and then she coughs hard, and the tears escape her eyes.

She goes back for more once she’s gathered herself, and she doesn’t gag this time. At least not until Kylo starts to thrust. She stares up at him as he shallowly into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat every time, pulling a quiet gagging noise from her each time. 

“Come here,” he says after another moment. Rey coughs again and wipes her tears as she stands. Kylo kisses her, tongue plundering her mouth as he backs her towards their bed.

“I don’t want to be done,” she tells him, “I can do better.”

Kylo watches, almost stupefied as she crawls onto the bed, turns to face him and lays down, head hanging off of the bed. “Like this,” she explains, and then opens her mouth, reaching for him.

He bottoms out in her throat and she hums happily around him. He swears and begins to move, fingers teasing her nipples while she makes sloppy gurgling noises beneath him. It doesn’t take him long, already so worked up, he pulls out and she gasps for breath as he spills across her chest.

“I’m okay,” she assures him, once he’s got her laying properly in bed and she’s had a drink to soothe her throat. “Wanna do that again,” she tells him with a lazy smile just before he goes down on her.

Two weeks later and everything has gone to shit. He’s been barraged with angry messages from planet representatives all over the galaxy complaining about taxes because Hux snuck in some caveat in the fine print and was milking systems dry and tanking economies. He’s gotten it all sorted after days of hour-long meetings and negotiations and credit transfers. Rey helped a little, but he relied on people with more experience and then took care of Hux.

Now he’s back in his rooms again, Rey bent over the closest surface they could find as he pounds roughly into her from behind.

“Please, please, Kylo, I’m so close,” she cries, hand wedging between the desk and her to reach for her center.

“Not yet,” Kylo growls, ripping her hand away and pulling out of her completely. Rey cries out, moves to spin in his grasp but he holds her tight, brings her up against his body, “I didn’t say you could come,” he growls and Rey moans as she squirms against him. “On your knees,” he tells her, pressing a kiss to the base of her throat and then releasing her.

She turns to face him then, walks her fingertips down the broad surface of his abdomen. “As you wish, Supreme Leader,” she whispers, hand wrapping around his cock, pumping him gently while she lowered herself to the floor.

“Gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours,” he rasps, watching her hover there, poised to take him in. She sighs happily and then licks the tip of him. “Open up for me, sweetheart,” he tells her, thumb pressing against her chin, forcing it open. Rey leans forward, just as Kylo thrusts in. He stays there, shallowly thrusting in and out of the hot cavern of her mouth until Rey moans, shuffles closer and takes more of him into her.

He gives her time to adjust to him being so deep in her, delights in the sounds of her gagging around him. “You’re doing so good, Rey, taking my cock like this,” her eyes are watery as she gazes up at him, and his thumb rubs up over her cheek, trailing spit with it. “So good,” he repeats.

Kylo pulls out slowly, and then pushes back in, again and again until Rey takes all of him. “Good girl,” he gasps, legs trembling, “So good for me, aren’t you.” Rey makes a noise around him, and he pulls back out. “Can you take more?” He asks.

“Yes,” Rey assures him, voice already ragged.

He presses in quickly, making her gag around him before she relaxes once more. She’s a mess. Tears and snot and spit, and she’s so, _so_ good. He loves her, he tells her he loves her. She moans and shifts beneath him. 

“Ah-ah,” Kylo scolds, pulling out, “Don’t touch.” He reaches down, pulling her hand away from her cunt. She whines, almost sobs and rubs her thighs together. “I’ll take care of you, Rey, I promise.”

“You better,” she snarks and he snorts in amusement before parting her lips with his cock once more.

“Kriff, you feel so good, you’re doing so good, look at you, wish you could see the way you look with my cock down your throat. Wanna feel-” It’s an awkward angle, but he does it anyway. Reaches a hand down to gently cup the column of her neck, moans when he feels it bulge with every press back into her.

He pulls out of her roughly moments later, hand wrapping tight around his cock. “Get on the bed,” he tells her, and Rey scrambles to her feet.

She looks so wrecked, watching him advance towards her. Slowly, her legs spread, revealing her dripping cunt to his hungry gaze. “Don’t touch,” he reminds her, as both of her hands creep down her body. She pouts at that, but freezes where she is.

“You don’t come until I say you can,” he says and she frowns. “Can you do that, Rey? Keep being so good for me.”

“I can try,” she tells him, spreading her legs wider as he crawls onto the bed.

“Good,” he sighs, peppering kisses up her calf and thigh, lingering there and just inhaling the sweet musk of her.

“Kylo,” she whines, thrusting uselessly at him.

“Hmmm?”

“Please, want your mouth on me.”

Slowly he drags his tongue up the remaining bit of skin until he makes contact with her core. She cries out at the touch, and he answers with a moan of his own while his hands reach to hold her down.

Her fingers pull at his hair as he kisses and licks at her. She calls out his name when he finally presses his tongue into her, and then can’t stop chanting his name as her thighs begin to tremble. He pulls off of her with a finally sloppy kiss and she curses as him, hissing her displeasure at being denied yet again.

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” he assures her, rising over her, caging her in with his arms. “Wanna feel you come apart around me.”

She whimpers, eyes almost glassy with want as she nods and cants her hips up, trying to get him where she wants. “Kylo, please.”

He takes his time, pressing her left leg wide with one hand while he grips his cock with the other, rubbing it up and down her entrance, smirking a little when she bucks towards him. Rey growls when he circles her clit, and he finally takes mercy on her, plunging back into her in one swift movement.

She arches up against him, legs wrapping around him, holding him close to her. “Touch me,” she begs, hands reach up to clutch at his side, nails digging crescents into his flesh.

“Like this?” He asks, running a hand over her hip, then up her body until his palm rests over her breast. Her mouth is open, short pants escaping her as he thrusts into her, pace languid as he watches her frustration mount. It’s when he feels her shift, begin gathering the Force around her to gain the upper hand and position that he moves, counteracting her with his own power, hand shifting to her throat.

Rey sucks in a sharp breath, eyes locked on his as he rocks into her. In an echo of that first time all those months ago he leans down, lips brushing against her ear. “Is this okay?” Her body shudders beneath his as she gasps her affirmative answer. “Good,” he replies, leaning back to stare down at her. Slowly he applies pressure with his fingertips and thumb, opens himself to the Force for guidance, and watches her.

Her eyelids begin to flutter, a hand comes up to rest over his and he relaxes his grip. “Again,” she insists, body practically vibrating beneath his own.

“Oh, you like this?” he asks, snapping his hips against her hard once more.

“Yes,” she cries out, the other hand coming up to play with her breasts.

He shifts her, grasps one leg and holds it up, knee hooking over his shoulder now as he continues to pound into her. It’s slow, a teasing dance of pressure against the sides of her throat, the blush of want and pleasure seeping into one of want and need for oxygen. “You could come like this, couldn’t you?” he asks, feeling the way her body tenses and relaxes beneath his ministrations. Tears are leaking from her eyes again as she nods.

“Please, please, I need it.”

He groans, other hand finally coming between them. “I’m close,” he informs her, and he has to grit his teeth because he really is teetering on the edge, can feel that familiar tingle of warmth at the base of his spine. She jerks wildly when his fingers touch her clit, hard and needy, and then his fingers around his neck tighten once more.

“Look so pretty like this Rey, my hand around your throat, you look so little like this.” She makes a whimpering noise, eyes drifting shut, mouth falling open. “That’s it, you’re gonna come for me, aren’t you? You’ve been so good for me Rey, so, so good and patient, let me feel you come.”

He releases his grip on her neck, slides it up to cup her cheek as he thrusts into her, fingers moving quickly over her clit and he feels her around him. She clenches down hard and he feels a sudden rush of wetness as he begins to come. Kylo pulls back, cock still twitching and watches in fascination as liquid dribbles from Rey. The sheets beneath them are soaked, and her thighs are quivering, even as he presses his spend back inside of her. She bucks weakly on his fingers and then reaches down to pull him away.

“It’s too much,” she gasps, eyes squeezed shut as she slides her leg from his shoulder.

“Stay right there,” he tells her, getting up from the bed and crossing the room to punch in a command. Moments later a droid enters with beverages and fruit.

He feeds her and hydrates her and wraps her up in an unnecessary amount of blankets, to the point that she starts to laugh at him, but she settles down as he takes her into her arms and peppers kisses across her cheeks.

“Thank you,” he tells her, letting her wriggle closer, “I love you.”

“The next time I have a bad day, I’m tying you up.” She informs him, tipping her head back to kiss him. “Or maybe the next time _you_ do,” she says with a laugh before humming, “I like that idea.”

“We’ll see.”


End file.
